Ye Olde Christmas Carole
by maestrodelvuelo
Summary: Kaiba se queda atrapado en su nuevo aparato de Realidad Virtual la vispera de Navidad. Alli, un viejo conocido le hara pasar por su propia version del Cuento de Navidad. ¿Conseguira Kaiba enmendar su actitud? Hay un poquito de SetoSerenity. One-shot.


YAMI-AUTOR: Aquí va la historia que estrenara mi cuenta, colegas fanficcers. Yo soy el encargado de llevar los fics por el buen camino y no dejar a nadie ponerse muy OOC.

AUTOR: Y yo me encargo de escribir las chorradas, cuando el espíritu no me ve. ¡Gñ!

YAMI-AUTOR: También huelga decir que los personajes no son míos y tal. ¡Vamos!

****************************************************************

(Despacho del presidente de la Kaiba Corp. Dentro están Seto y Mokuba.)

Justo al final del último duelo del torneo Batalla Final, el invierno se acercaba y pronto nuestros héroes estaban alegremente esperando el día de Navidad. El único individuo que no compartía ese disfrute de las vacaciones era el trabajador presidente de la Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba.

MOKUBA: Eh, Seto, mañana ya es Navidad. Deberías estar un poco mas contento...

SETO: ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Hay mucho trabajo, tengo planos por terminar y la mitad de mi personal sigue ocupado con el proyecto del parque de Kaiba Land. Bah.

MOKUBA: Er, yo me refiero a... mira, Yugi y su abuelo nos han invitado a su fiesta de Navidad. Yo quería ir, pero si tu no estas... ya no es lo mismo. Toda la pandilla va a ir.

SETO: Si... me apuesto algo a que el chucho de Wheeler será el primero en poner sus sucias manos sobre el asado. Parece que hoy día a cualquiera le regalan un Duelo-Disk.

El timbre interno de la oficina sonó y al poco cierto rubio cruzo la puerta para saludar.

SETO: Hablando del inútil, por ahí asoma. Se diría que ha 'olido' nuestro rastro.

JOEY: ¡Hola, Kaiba chaval! Vengo a buscaros de parte de Yugi para llevaros a su casa.

MOKUBA: ¡Estoy en un minuto! Espera que coja unas cosas... (ahueca)

SETO: ¿Cómo van las cosas, Wheeler? Te acabo de llamar inútil, y ni has pestañeado.

JOEY: Mira, es Nochebuena, estoy de buen humor y no voy a dejar que un niño rico me chafe la racha, ¿lo pillas?

SETO: Pues bien por ti. Iros sin mi, tengo que terminar muchas cosas por acá.

JOEY: Anda ya. Tu no vas porque Yugi venció en el torneo y tu no llegaste ni a la final. ¡Vamos, olvídalo ya! Que pesado.

MOKUBA: (llega) ¡Ya esta! Hermano, si cambias de opinión, que sepas que esperamos.

SETO: Vale, diviértete. Aunque dudo que lo hagas con esta pandilla de chiflados.

Kaiba estuvo trabajando hasta casi medianoche. Ya estaba a punto de ponerse el pijama (¿tiene, no?) cuando se acordó de ir a comprobar los nuevos aparatos de realidad virtual.

SETO: Estos aparatos le han costado una fortuna a la empresa, mas vale que no fallen.

Kaiba entro en una de las capsulas y le dio al mando remoto del encendido. La realidad a su alrededor se volvió difusa y pronto se vio en total oscuridad. Sin embargo, alcanzo a oír una voz a sus espaldas, con una risita confiada que le encrespaba.

SETO: ¿Quién esta ahí? ¡Como seas un espía juro que lo vas a pagar, intruso!

VOZ: Tres intentos, Seto.

SETO: ¡NOAH! ¡Otra vez tú! ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

NOAH: Guau, a la primera. Si, soy tu queridísimo hermanastro, hijo único de Gozaburo Kaiba. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sigo existiendo gracias al dios informático, llamado convenientemente el 'back-up'. Rézale tu también alguna vez... ¿Qué haríamos sin el?

SETO: ¿Por qué has venido a invadir mi ordenador central, niñato de papa?

NOAH: Tranquilízate Seto. He venido a tu nuevo mundo virtual para advertirte. Porque estas metiendo el pie en terreno peligroso... un camino que será fatal para ti y tus seres queridos. Si es que aun te quedan.

SETO: ¡Yo se lo que hago con mi vida! ¡Si venias a sermonear a alguien, lárgate!

NOAH: Todavía no. Gracias a mi todopoderoso conocimiento informático, estarás aquí atrapado toda la noche, así que tómalo con calma. Te vendrán a visitar tres cartas... tres monstruos de duelo. Cada una te enseñara una escena que cambiara tu visión de la vida para siempre. Espera a la primera para cuando toquen la medianoche.

SETO: Je, Monstruos de Duelo. Al menos conoces bien mis gustos, canijo.

NOAH: Puedes ajustar tu Duelo-Disk ahora, o seguir 'durmiendo'. Hasta luego, Seto...

Kaiba estaba ahora en una mansión virtual, en una habitación de cama de esas gigantes. Termino de ajustar su Duelo-Disk y decidió echar una ligera cabezada. Exactamente a la medianoche una carta apareció brillando en la otra punta de la cama.

SETO: Supongo que esta es la primera carta. Agradable a la vista, por lo menos. Bueno, si quiero salir bastante cuerdo de este basurero digital más me vale hacerlo rapidito. (la coloca) ¡Invoco al Duende Místico!

Tras poner la carta en el Duelo-Disk el monstruo con forma de hada apareció según el método de costumbre. Se inclino hacia el y hablo con voz suave y tranquilizadora.

DUENDE: Soy el Fantasma de la Navidad Pasada. Voy a enseñarte las sombras de las cosas que ya sucedieron. Sígueme hacia las puertas del pasado...

SETO: Esto va a ser divertido, seguro...

(El hada le guía hasta otra casa virtual, de aspecto más normalito que la mansión.)

SETO: ¿? ¡Esa es mi casa! ¡La de verdad, la casa de mis verdaderos padres! Mokuba y yo tuvimos que dejarla cuando nuestros parientes no quisieron saber nada de nosotros...

DUENDE: ¿Reconoces a esa mujer? Era una buena mujer, sin duda. Murió dando a luz.

SETO: Si... se murió al nacer mi hermano, Mokuba. Yo solo tenía ocho años entonces. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me he vuelto a acordar de ella... o visitar su tumba, o nada...

DUENDE: Vayamos a otro sitio, ¿te parece?

(Se van volando hasta un lugar muy conocido por los hermanos Kaiba.)

SETO: Je, ese es el orfanato donde nuestros parientes nos... enjaularon, a falta de alguna palabra mejor. Mokuba y yo hacíamos todo solos y separados de los demás, por alguna razón nos tenían envidia. Puedo decir que pude soportarlo gracias a el.

DUENDE: Entonces, un hombre rico os adopto a los dos y pudisteis escapar de esa vida miserable, aunque despreocupada.

SETO: Bah, si ese viejo senil de Gozaburo nos adopto fue porque yo le 'obligue', con la apuesta del ajedrez. Pero ya que lo dices, me siento algo mal por como trate a Mokuba hace solo horas... nunca me había enfadado con el. Anda, vámonos ya.

El viaje con el Duende Místico había terminado, y Kaiba se quedo solo en la mansión. Una hora después de la experiencia, se oyeron ruidos raros desde el comedor. Kaiba se encontró la siguiente carta en el hueco de la chimenea donde debería estar el fuego.

SETO: ¡Arg! Noah debe pensar que esto tiene su gracia o algo así. ¡Sabe perfectamente lo que me disgustan estas cartas en concreto! Me alegro de que esto se acabara pronto... (la coloca) ¡Invoco al Sabio Oscuro!

El viejo mago barbudo apareció sentado en la chimenea, y enseguida se movió para ver a su nuevo dueño. El chico presidente fue el primero en abrir la boca esta vez.

SETO: No me gustan mucho los de tu especie, traen malos recuerdos. Así que se breve.

SABIO: Soy el Fantasma de la Navidad Presente. Te enseñare los rincones más ocultos del alma humana, la única especie que entiende y vive estas fechas.

SETO: Déjame adivinar. Vamos a ver un puñado de perdedores en su cena de Navidad.

El anciano mago oscuro le llevo a un lugar donde se respiraba disfrute y felicidad, aun si ese lugar fuera el que menos le apeteciera a Kaiba poner la oreja para espiar.

SETO: ¿? ¡Me has traído a... la tienda de juguetes de Solomon Mouto! ¿Por qué tendría que importarme lo que hagan el enano pelopincho y su club de fans?

SABIO: Si bien este lugar es mucho menos grande, cómodo o adornado que tu propio hogar actual, aquí se puede respirar felicidad, compasión y muchos sentimientos igual de calidos. Escucha ahora.

Kaiba intento mirar por una rendija de la ventana. Vio una mesa puesta con platos bien suculentos, aunque mucho menos que sus comidas de a diario. Aun así, a los de dentro se les caían las babas por ellas.

YAMI: Eh, oiga señor Mouto... este cuadrado metálico que calienta... hace ruidos raros.

ABUELO: ¡AAAH! ¡El pavo se quema! ¡Creí haberte dicho que vigilaras el horno!

JOEY: Ya le avise, abuelo: el Faraón es campeón de duelos... pero un pésimo cocinero.

TRISTAN: ¡Eh, Joey, te desafío... a ver quien se queda con la silla grande!

DUKE: Creo que ya has perdido antes de empezar, Tristan...

TEA: ¿Cómo podéis ser tan infantiles? Los amigos comparten las cosas, porque la amistad se trata de estar ahí cuando te necesitan y bla, bla... (sigue un rato)

MAI: En serio, Tea. Tus amigos son lo que no hay. Pero por eso me caen bien, ya ves.

SETO: (mira) Ya veo. Yugi y el abuelo están haciendo la cena. Wheeler y el tal Tristan se pegan por una maldita silla. Tea les vuelve locos con sus discursos sobre la amistad. Devlin y Valentine parecen los más cuerdos del rebaño. Pero la hermana del rubio esta muy callada... eso no es normal en ella, o por lo menos así lo creo.

SABIO: Eso es porque no esta de humor. Después que acabara el torneo, un medico la aviso que su ceguera solo era la punta del iceberg. Su enfermedad era mucho mas grave.

SETO: ¿Cuánto de grave? ¿Podría morir...?

SABIO: Si su destino permanece inalterado, quizás en la próxima Navidad veamos una silla menos en esta fiesta... ahora tu hermano esta con ella. El no sabe que la operación cuesta una gran suma. Un dinero que no pueden aspirar a reunir.

SETO: Me siento estúpido. Tengo millones y millones, y no tengo valor para salvar una vida... que encima estuvo delante de mí. Durante todo el torneo...

El mago sacudió su varita, y el presidente estuvo de vuelta en la mansión en un guiño. Ya empezaba a preocuparse de los que vivían mas allá de las verjas de su industria.

SETO: De verdad, en cuanto salga de esta pesadilla voy a necesitar un psiquiatra...

Pero una vez más, una hora después de la última visita, la carta final apareció colgando del marco de la ventana. El mayor de los hermanos la agarro y estampo contra el disco.

SETO: Esta ya es mas mi estilo. Ese niño de papa de Noah ha querido una ceremonia de clausura por todo lo alto... ¡A ver, enséñame lo que vales! (la coloca) ¡Hala, invoco a la Muerte de las Cartas!

La figura encapuchada apareció se manifestó delante del duelista, respirando de forma siniestra, le daba a entender que las imágenes hablarían por si solas...

SETO: Y tu eres el Fantasma de la Navidad Futura. Ya os he cogido el truco, pequeños.

MUERTE: (respira)

SETO: No eres muy bocazas que digamos, ¿eh? Pero ninguno de vosotros me ha hecho daño ni nada, así que me fío. Venga, vámonos a donde quieras.

Se fueron de la mansión a través de la ventana y volaron hasta algún lugar desertizado. Kaiba supuso que seria una visión del futuro y se puso a investigar.

SETO: ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Esto esta vacío. No hay gente ni signos de civilización.

MUERTE: (respira) (señala)

SETO: Ah, al menos hay un cartel... ¿? ¡Dice que 'esto' es Ciudad Domino! ¡Imposible!

El paisaje se difumino y cambio a una ciudad normal y bien poblada. Seria maravilloso pasarse por ahí, de no ser por los ciudadanos con cara de zombificados que encontraron.

SETO: ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué ni siquiera se dirigen la palabra... es un truco tuyo?

(La persona menos esperada por el chico de negocios paso la esquina y corrió hacia allí)

SETO: ¡¿Qué hace Yugi aquí?! ¡Se supone que esto es el futuro! ¡No ha envejecido!

Le siguieron a la carrera y enseguida vieron el motivo de la urgencia: en lo alto de uno de los rascacielos había una monstruosa figura de Kaiba, dominando a cada persona y animal como un macabro Gran Hermano. Yugi saco de su bolsa los Objetos Milenarios.

YUGI: ¡Seto Kaiba, ya es hora que pagues por los desastres que has causado! ¡Yo, el faraón Yami voy a sellar tu mente para la eternidad... con mi magia milenaria!

El colegial libero una gigantesca bola de luz desde los siete objetos hasta el monstruo, desintegrando al demonio en millones de partículas. El Kaiba real estaba alucinado...

SETO: Como es posible... ¡Este futuro no tiene sentido! La ciudad de Domino no puede haber volado del mapa, ni Yugi podría seguir vivo... ¡ni yo me parecería a un monstruo!

MUERTE: (respira) (señala)

El paisaje era de nuevo el del desierto urbano abandonado. Se movieron hasta una zona todavía intacta, el cementerio. Los dos se acercaron a la tumba mas reciente de ellas.

SETO: ¿Quién es el de la tumba? Supongo que no te importara que eche un ojo...

MUERTE: (respira)

SETO: ¡NO! ¡No puede ser, me niego! ¡Esta tumba es de Mokuba! ¡No entiendo nada!

VOZ: ¿Eso crees, Seto?

(Había vuelto de nuevo a la oscuridad del inicio, donde Noah va a explicarlo todo.)

NOAH: Si, este es el lugar donde descansa tu hermano. Cuando le perdiste y te quedaste solo en el mundo, intentaste el mismo plan retorcido que impediste ejecutar a tu padre... tan solo que tu tuviste éxito donde el no. Metiste al planeta entero... en un videojuego.

SETO: Esto es de locos... ¿Cuándo me volví así?

NOAH: La ciudad Domino se convirtió en lo que ves poco después de eso. Dentro de tu perfeccionado mundo virtual eras lo más parecido a un dios... igual que nos pasó a mí y a Gozaburo. Pero olvidaste un detalle, olvidaste al espíritu ancestral oculto en el puzzle de Yugi. Ese fue el que sobrevivió a la catástrofe, el que viste destruyendo el programa.

SETO: Yo solo quería ser un campeón... ganarme una vida digna para mi y Mokuba...

NOAH: Tu corazón era sensible a la oscuridad... y cuando murió tu hermano el Mal se despertó en tu interior. Esto solo es una simulación virtual, pero si no abandonas la vía de la ambición ese futuro podría volverse muy real. Esta en tus manos evitarlo.

SETO: Lo arreglare. Voy a tratar de dar a todos una oportunidad. Y empezare con ella.

El presidente de Kaiba Corp pudo por fin salir de la cápsula virtual y comprobar que no había pasado casi tiempo desde la medianoche. Se lanzo a buscar la juguetería Mouto.

MOKUBA: (susto) ¡Hermano! No te esperábamos tan pronto. Ni siquiera que vinieras...

SETO: Veras, he llamado a mi servicio de catering para animar esto un poco. ¿Importa?

JOEY: ¿Se ha vuelto tarumba? ¡Para mí que no es Kaiba, será un androide impostor!

SETO: Ya hablare contigo Wheeler... pero mas tarde. Ahora hay que cenar juntos y eso.

MOKUBA: ¡Hurra por mi hermano! ¡Siempre digo que es el mejor!

La cena termino si mucho mas incidentes. Al día siguiente estaban en la pista de hielo propiedad de Kaiba, pasándolo bien. Yami Yugi se acerco a donde estaba.

SETO: ¿Pasa algo Yugi? Si te cansas puedes sentarte en cualquier banco, están libres.

YAMI: Kaiba... no se que es lo que ha conseguido cambiarte de actitud de la noche a la mañana... pero me alegro que vieras los errores que estabas cometiendo. Querría que te quedaras esta carta. Tú me diste una sin la cual no hubiera vencido al Dragón Alado de Ra. Puedes tomarla como... mi regalo de Navidad. Supongo que estamos en paz...

SETO: (mira) Je, no podía ser otra que el Cambio de Corazón. Espero que un día no te arrepientas de habérmela dado... por cierto, un pajarito me ha dicho sobre la hermana de Wheeler. Que esta en las ultimas, la pobre. Dile al rubio que venga para acá.

(Así lo hace y pronto el hermano de Serenity aparece con la mosca tras la oreja.)

JOEY: ¿Qué pasa, ricachon? ¿No me has chinchado bastante en la cena de ayer o que?

SETO: Iré al grano. ¿Te gustaría meterte al bolsillo un par de millones, aquí y ahora?

JOEY: ¡Como para no! ¿Pero que estas tramando, eh listillo?

SETO: Son tuyos si me vences en un duelo. Pan comido para ti, ¿no, Señor Finalista?

JOEY: ¡Jo, menos chachara y mas duelos! A ver, que voy a buscar la baraja y tal. (huye)

SETO: Ja, no es propio de mi dejarme ganar... pero la Navidad solo es una vez al año...

******************************************************************

YAMI-AUTOR: ¡Y se acabo! No puedo creer que te hayas estado quietecito, chico.

AUTOR: ¿Aun desconfía de mi, gran espíritu de las Gafas Milenarias?

YAMI-AUTOR: No me hagas hablar... ¡Y Feliz Navidad, que ya toca!


End file.
